


Stalker

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harumi isn't jealous.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Lloyd Garmadon/Zane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anon Works





	Stalker

Harumi kept a close eye on them as they staked out the palace. 

She'd be a fool not too.

As many longing glances as he shot their way, Cole didn't go for the sweets. She was surprised and, despite herself, somewhat impressed, by this. Far less impressive where glances that Cole received from Jay, his expression yearning.

She took note of this. Pathetic as it was, it could be useful later.

Kai kept to the shadows tonight, sipping out of a bottle of something she knew he wasn't supposed to have.

She got that on video.

Nya came by soon, sparking an argument with her brother when she realized what he'd been doing. Apparently this'd been a problem for a while.

Noticing Harumi, the water ninja gave a strained smile, "sorry you needed to see that" she had said, escorting the princess away.

Lloyd smiled a bit too fondly at Zane, and on the other end, it didn't take much prompting to convince the robot to gush about the young oni. Touches lingered too long between the two.

When Cole teased the youngest of them for a perceived attraction to the jade princess, she'd almost laughed, wondering how they hadn't worked it out yet.

Then again, you could trust the earth ninja to be dense as rock.

Zane walked, almost casually to a quiet place on the palace grounds, Lloyd followed him, trying not to let his excitement show.

Harumi watched the two from the shadows, camera in hand. It wasn't exactly top-of-the-line, but it'd do.

For a while, they talked, Lloyd was more open, barely able to keep his hands off the android-Harumi gagged-but you could tell by the way Zane looked at him, like he was all the world, that it was mutual.

Occasionally, Lloyd would laugh at something his partner said, and Zane would imitate him, not truly understanding what the younger of the two was laughing at.

Harumi stood just out of sight, bored.

After what seemed to her like hours, but was likely far less then that, Zane's head jerked up, he exchanged a few words with his lover and turned to leave, pulling up his mask as he did so, but Lloyd stopped him.

Zane tilted his head curiously, and Lloyd pushed up the fabric of the mask, exposing the robot's mouth, and pressed his lips to those of the android's.

Zane looked briefly surprised, but was quick to return the kiss, pulling Lloyd close.

Harumi snapped a couple pictures then left, ignoring the rock in the pit of her stomach.

She sat on the side of her bed, and tried not to cry.

She didn't care about him.

She wouldn't cry.


End file.
